horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
Datapoints
Datapoints are in-game items that expand on the story of Horizon Zero Dawn. When one is nearby, it will appear as a cube icon on the radar at the top of the screen, and can be collected by targeting it with Aloy's Focus. Collecting datapoints is not required for 100% completion. Audio Datapoints # Log: Connor Chasson (1) # Log: Skylar Rivera # Log: Ella Pontes # Log: Jackson Frye # Log: Mia Sayied # Log: Connor Chasson (2) # Full Stop # For Director Evans # R&D/Lab Retooling # Entangled Waveforms # Regarding The Rumors # Comms Log: Lt. Murell # Comms Log: Sgt. Guliyev # Comms Log: Cpl. Mills # Comms Log: Sgt. Wandari # Reminder. Again. # Log: Cpl. Acosta (A) # Log: Cpl. Acosta (B) # Just a Little Longer # So Sorry! # Edited And Approved 1 # Edited And Approved 2 # I Believe In You # Please Reply! # Unit Status Report # Code Nexus Reminder # SecureCom EVZD-XX1X011X # Wife # Meridian's Fall # Prophecy # Itamen Coddled # Without Pity # Chosen of the Sun # Interview: Tom Paech # Interview: Travis Tate # Interview: Brad Andac # Interview: Susanne Alpert # Interview: Cpt. Okilo # Interview: Ron Felder # Interview: Dr. Hsu-Vhey # Interview 2: Brad Andac # Interview 2: Susanne Alpert # Interview 2: Ron Felder # Log: Tom Paech # Log: Christina Hsu-Vhey # Log: Travis Tate (1) # Herres Testimonial # Code Nexus Problems # Lesson 57-6-A # GAIA Prime Arrival Log # Log: Charles Ronson (1) # Log: Charles Ronson (2) # Log: Margo Shĕn # Rest In Peace # The Future # The Solution # Log: Travis Tate (2) # Core Control Log # ELEUTHIA Runtime Check # First Meeting # Buried Shadow # Intercepted Transmission # Recording Device Hologram Datapoints # Happy Birthday Isaac! # A Message for Olin # Welcome to FAS # FAS-ACA3 Scarab # FAS-FSP5 Khopesh # FAS-BOR7 Horus # Record: 31 Oct 2064 # Record: 1 Nov 2064 # Record: 3 Nov 2064 # The Bad News # The Good News # Gaia Log: 27 March 2065 # Gaia Log: 5 June 2065 # Gaia Log: 13 January 2066 # E9B1 Incident Log A # E9B1 Incident Log B # E9B1 Incident Log C # E9B1 Incident Log D # Welcome to the Lyceum # GAIA's Dying Plea # Elisabet Sobeck Memorial # Emergency Recording Text Datapoints - Quests #All Good Things... #Bio: Elisabet Sobeck #Bio: Ted Faro #History: FAS #Definition: Corporation #Reception Log #Re: Complaint #Banda Sea Incident #All Hands on Deck #Spiritual Summit #FAS Campus Log #Log: Cpl. Sarai (A) #Log: Cpl. Sarai (B) #USRC Deployment Records #Biosphere Degradation #We Need Support Too! #Another Incident #Sound Proofing? #Restock Or Else... #Counselor Guidelines (1) #Counselor Guidelines (2) #Make Your Selection #Encapsulated DNA #APOLLO Update #Simulation Results #Full Steam Ahead #"Noise Complaints" #HADES Protocol #Archive Abuse #Cradle Sealed #Cradle Servitor Personae #FZ Chambers #Odyssey Has Failed #ARTEMIS Status #Chamber B1-001 #[GESTATION-E9B1] #Operations Log #[NURSERY-E9B1] #[KINDERGARTEN-E9B1] #Sobeck Journal, 11-19-64 #Sobeck Journal, 7-16-65 #Sobeck Journal, 10-31-65 #Sobeck Journal, 1-15-66 #Gaia Log: 3 Feb 2065 #Sobeck Journal, 11-19-64 R #Sobeck Journal, 7-16-65 R #Sobeck Journal, 10-31-65 R #Sobeck Journal, 1-15-66 R #Dervahl's Journal #Tattered Letter #Ultraweave Progress #Ultraweave Trials #Gaia Log: 3 Feb 2065 R Text Datapoints - World #Refugee museum opens #"Haere Mai" #Schott v. Frost #Jeff Andreatis Show #UK vets struggle #Leaks sparks fears #Hartz wins Bahamas #1st Amendment Virtual? #Harriet Choi Dies #Mourn mosquitoes? #Turing Act criticized #Who Did This? #86 #Lure of the Real #Destin folds #Reiker Building? #Get Ti-D-O Started! #Robar is coming! #EZVenue Staffing #Inebri8 available! #RPGreet! #Get Tactile! #Summer Sale! YumNow! #It's PizzaVeet! #DO NOT IGNORE! #VeetEats! #VertiVIP Program #Hey Subscriber! #Greece is Calling #AVOID THE TOUR! #We Were Indonesia #Grey Swarms Diary #Metal vs Meat! #Vani In Concert #Holo Listings #Tormented Giveaway! #Naysay Doom #Course Listing, 2063 #$$$ With MechBooker! #Holoskins Daily 6/6/61 #All The Same #China-Sick #She's The One #Mexico #Cram #Supplier #Sleeper #Idiot Army #Holo-Haunting #Luna Here I Come #Log: 3/3/64 #I Must Thank You #To All Jessifans #Chocolate Box Log #Log: 5/18/63 #SPECIAL ORDERS #What scares me... #Do Your Part #Your "Gift" # [No subject] #This Sucks #Phantom Limbs #Just Got Back #Odyssey Injustice? #Odyssey Drives Ready #Odyssey to Nowhere #Dalgaard on FZ #Odyssey ready? Text Datapoints - Machines :Datapoints 1-5 are obtained after rappelling down from the top of a Tallneck after overriding them. The datapoints are collected in the same order, regardless of the order in which you override the Tallnecks. Note that if you do not rappel down after overriding, they cannot be obtained later on. The rest are Cauldron core logs you recieve after using the Override tool on the data module attached to the cauldron core. The logs are labeled to which cauldron they are received from (noticeably Cauldron ZETA being misspelled as “Theta”) and the last log is received after overriding the cores of all four cauldrons. #OBSERVER LOG US-W-17 #OBSERVER LOG US-W-18 #OBSERVER LOG US-W-19 #OBSERVER LOG US-W-20 #OBSERVER LOG US-W-21 #M/SIGMA CORE LOG 763E #M/RHO CORE LOG 653Z #M/THETA CORE LOG 893V #M/XI CORE LOG 231L #M/ALL-US-W CM LOG 329G Scanned Glyphs #The Sun-Kings #Record of Redmaw 2 #History of Sunfall #Bylaws of the Lodge #The Claim #Founding Of Meridian #The Liberation #The Mad Sun-King #The Sun Faith #Legendary Hunts #Record of Redmaw 1 #Olin's Journal #The Banuk #The Nora #The Derangement #The Old Ones #Captains and Capers #The Forbidden West Add-ons Frozen Wilds Audio Datapoints # Secret Show # Dam Family # Limited-Edition Merch # Compensatory Damages # Farewell Tour # I Understand, Mr. Blevins # Final Performance # Visitor Center # Inspection Failed # Return to Firebreak # Geothermal Suspension # The Conversation # Excessive Secrecy # Firebreak Upgrades # Supply SNAFU # Menu Prank # OMG Blevins # Thanksgiving # Incommensurable # Holo-Lock Reset # When You Wake # Last Goodbye # Induced Coma # The Swarm # Oh-Point-Six Frozen Wilds' ''Text Datapoints - World # OBSERVER LOG US-W-10 # A Summons From The Claim # Our Final Two Weeks # Goodbye Grizzly # Emissions Joyride # Yellowstone Sux # Park Status # Beverly Hills Terror Attack # Return to Singapore # Proposal Approved! # Will tourists return? # Lafayettes' Last Supper # Last Request ''Frozen Wilds ''Text Datapoints - Quests # Last Girls on Earth # Ban him!!! # Stage 2 Complete # CYAN Access # Valves 101 # The Door, Again # Security Measures # That Kiss # Kenny's Homecoming # MIE Assessment # Incident Report 363-7 # Creatures of Terror # Blast from the Past # Holo Redux ''Frozen Wilds '''''Hologram Datapoints # The Toast # HEPHAESTUS Revealed # Instability de:Datenpunkte Category:Lore Category:Datapoints